Side Effects of Impressing Death May Include the Following
by Nemesis13
Summary: Lillith Potter thought she'd finally done it, after a decade of war and the loss of all those she loved she sacrifices herself to end Voldemort and his entire army with one well placed nuclear bomb, unfortunately she missed a horcrux. All is not lost, she has one more shot at life and after impressing her Reaper and his boss Death she's sent back to first year to level the field.


_**Simply put I couldn't sleep so I tried my hand at the often overused time travel through resurrection plot, this was largely for fun because I get to throw my Fem!Harry in with my favorite Gundam character and have it actually work. There's a couple mentions of rape but no details, just explains this Lillith's reluctance to want to even bother trying again so don't hate me, anyway as with most of my other stories this is probably just a one shot unless I get feedback. **_

_**Honestly Lillith is nearly thirty when she's sent back so her patience for stupid kid drama is near nonexistent so don't expect this to follow canon, if I continue with this I'd actually anticipate large time jumps and entire years being glossed over. *Shrug* as I said, this was an insomnia project so just enjoy it for what it is and please REVIEW. **_

* * *

><p>Lillith Potter woke up in what appeared to be a waiting room of some kind, glancing about at the fine oak paneled walls she noticed a rather tasteful motif that would have fit in the 1940's, before her was a brass trimmed desk with a rather harried woman behind it. As the woman pecked at the old style typewriter with long nailed fingers Lilly eventually coughed to get her attention, looking above her half moon glasses she jumped a bit looking quite surprised.<p>

"Oh, you again, another unscheduled death? I swear Mr. Maxwell is going to have a fit when he see's you haven't completed your destiny...again." Rolling her eyes Lilly growled out,

"I killed the Dark Tosser just like that stupid bloody prophecy told me to, if anyone has a right to whinge about this it's me, I really am not fond of the whole 'self sacrifice' thing so cut me a break here." The receptionist decided to ignore her at this and clicked a button opening a door to the right of the desk,

"Your Reaper will see you now, good luck, you're going to need it," shaking her head in annoyance Lillith began mumbling to herself as she walked down the plush red carpeted hallway. Stopping at a large door with a brass nameplate proudly displaying the name "Duo Maxwell: Professional Reaper" Lilly quickly rapped her fist against it and started as it instantly swung open.

The office was like the rest of the building she'd seen so far, classy in an old fashioned sense, the desk was modern though, a black granite top over a stainless steel body, behind that sitting in a large leather executive chair was one of the most handsome men Lilly had ever seen. His crisp business suit was offset by his messy chestnut bangs and long braid, glancing over his frameless glasses his violet eyes met her emerald as he let out an exasperated sigh,

"Lils, seriously honey I know you were bent out of shape about Fate throwing that damned prophecy your way but was luring the entirety of Voldemort's army to Azkaban and personally setting off a nuclear warhead _really_ necessary?" She looked at him blankly for a few moments when suddenly every previous meeting with this man came back to her, groaning in frustration she walked to the guest chair and collapsed into it.

"Merlin's saggy ballsack what does it matter Duo? I mean really everyone I loved was already dead, I spent thirteen years fighting a war I was dragged into before I could even drink, I was alone with nothing more then the weapons Uncle Remus left me. As for setting off the nuke manually well...Tom wouldn't show up in person if he knew I wasn't there, so I figured why not?" Removing his reading glasses her Reaper stood and began pacing, the tall man shook his head absently sending his braid flailing.

"This was your sixth death you know? You failed to complete your destiny, the war dragged on a decade too long and you lost all your potential soulmates as well as failing to kill Voldemort for good." She couldn't help it, Lillith screamed in rage,

"HOW IS THE SODDING WANKER NOT DEAD?!" Duo stuck a finger in his ear wincing a bit at the shrill cry before replying,

"When he figured out you had destroyed all his Horcruxes he transferred the one in Nagini into a poker chip and sent it to a muggle bank in Berlin to be placed in a safety deposit box..." Lilly looked stunned for a moment torn between laughing or crying,

"Finally got a clue did he..." Duo rubbed his eyes as he sat down in his chair, he opened his desk and removed a pair of snifters and a bottle of dark liquor, pouring each of them a glass he slid one over to the ravenette woman who took it gratefully. Taking a sip he cleared his throat and gave her a pitying look,

"Actually he got the idea from Hermione when he was torturing her after letting his men err...have their way with her, she was defiant to the end even after all that, kept pointing out all his fuck ups and the like up till the moment she died from blood loss..." Duo was quite glad his client didn't have access to her magic in this realm, the hate fueled rampage that followed left enough of his belongings damaged as is.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! I knew she survived that raid, that bastard, that bloody _man_, I...goddess my best friend was...FUCK!" Duo silently repaired the office with a thought and poured Lilly another glass while giving her a few moments to seethe. After a time she calmed down so Duo bridged his fingers under his chin and stared at her appraisingly, coming to a decision he reached into the desk and pulled out a folder. Opening it he began spreading out colored photo's displaying the various ways Lilly had died,

"You are of course aware of the way the multiverse works, countless different variants of you spread across countless dimensions, some nearly identical, some so different they're not even the same gender, what you might not be aware of is that in every reality you exist in you're _very_ important." She was listening as she glared down at the photo's, remembering each painful death clearly, "So lucky you you're being given yet another chance to make things right."

"Goddess no, no more fighting...I'm so tired of this and I have nothing left to live for regardless..." Duo nodded a bit before continuing,

"I know what you're thinking, past six times you were sent back at most ten minutes before the events leading up to that death and set on a route that would avoid it a second time, though let me ask you something, if you went back again what number would it be?" She looked at him slightly confused before responding,

"Seventh...lucky number seven..." Duo grinned happily at this displaying his perfect white teeth,

"Correct! You know arithmancy, there's a _lot_ of power in that number, those with a destiny to fulfill get seven shots at life to fulfill it, and there is a special series of circumstances that will allow a particularly clever Reaper to make your last shot, heh, _special._" Lilly sat up strait at that smile, it screamed Fred and George Weasley, "First and foremost, aside from nuking yourself with Tommy none of your deaths were your fault, this is a biggy since it proves you're rather clever.

"There's been plenty of your other selves who managed to die doing something incredibly stupid, heroic, or more often then not both, I thankfully got lucky and was assigned one of the handful of brilliant Potter variants. Hit by a car because of your idiot uncle at the age of four, how is that your fault? Choked to death in your sleep your first year by an imperioused classmate thanks to Quirrell, not your fault, killed by the basilisk when you walked out of the library ahead of Hermione, again not your fault."

Grinning as the intelligent woman before him began putting the pieces together he continued, "Third year Snape purposely tainted a batch of Wolfsbane potion for one Remus Lupin resulting in your being mauled to death on the full moon, fourth year well...there's a reason I blocked your memories of what the Death Eaters did to you in that graveyard..."

Lilly for her part was staring at the picture of her body left naked and violated in a graveyard, throat slit after the Death Eaters had their fun, Duo was pleased to note that she wasn't falling apart, in fact she looked furious.

"How...how long did they make me suffer..." He let out a sigh wondering if he should lie, but since it was his personal creed to only tell the truth he gave her the unwanted answer,

"Three hours...they waited until Sirius and the Auror's showed up so they could hear your screams before murdering you..." Taking in a deep breath Lilly closed her eyes then nodded slowly,

"Suddenly I don't feel so bad for torturing Lucius to death for Horcrux locations..." Duo decided to move on from the subject before she dug too deep, he'd personally made sure that all those involved would end up where they belonged even with all the time reversals. There was just some things a man did not do to a lady, and you didn't get to the position of Reaper by being forgiving to the souls you harvest.

Clearing his throat again he continued, "And well, your sixth death was actually impressive, you managed to survive the next thirteen years of open warfare mostly at the cost of all those you love, I know I know you didn't want it that way but we rarely get what we want. Ending it with a nuke was...unexpected for my superiors, _I_ personally knew you were capable of such a thing but I have a vested interest in knowing you better then myself. So with your outside of the box thinking clearly displayed to my boss I've been given the green light to make you an interesting offer, one that I think you'll like." Lilly kept staring at the photos with growing anger, eventually she met his eyes,

"What is the offer Duo? What could possibly entice me to go back to that hell on Earth?" Grinning again he hopped out of his chair and spread his arms wide,

"Why my dear girl, I've managed to arrange for you to go back to the beginning of your first year at Hogwarts, _with_ everything you've learned left intact. I will admit the idea of going from being twenty-seven to eleven would make me cringe a bit, puberty is bad enough once much less twice and knowing what to expect, but I think you can handle it. Knowledge is power as you know since it was kept from you most of your life until that idiot Headmaster of yours got himself killed, with what you know you could change everything. Neville, Hermione, the Weasley's, Draco, Daphne, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, your Aunt Andromeda, you could prevent all their deaths, if you agree to go back this last time." There really was no choice in his offer, she knew it as well as he did, so she didn't bother hesitating,

"All right... I'll do it," Duo gave her a cocky grin,

"Of course you will, you're not a quieter and your as loyal as a Hufflepuff, now I've already decided when you're going back to, I wanted you to be in a...suitable mindset for the situation you'll find yourself in." Lilly rolled her eyes at this, her Reaper was so much like the twins at times it was scary,

"Very well, I'll have to find a way to get Sirius free so I can get under the aegis of the Black family, claiming the Potter titles would only add the headache of the Wizengameot forcing me to get married so that's out of the question..." Duo lifted a finger and then quickly riffled through a few files before pulling out a sheet of paper and slamming it in front of her,

"This is Sirius' record of performing the Godparent ritual, it literally means that Sirius would have died from his own magical core rupturing if he did anything to put you in harms way thus proving his innocence. I'll pull a few strings to have this sent to Amelia Bones discreetly, she'll have to move slowly to avoid the red tape and Malfoy's attempts to stonewall the inquiry but I'm sure she can get him freed by the end of your first year.

"Now I really don't think I have to lecture you on keeping your future knowledge to yourself, last thing you need is a paradox after all, eventually I think it would be all right to clue in Hermione, Neville, and Sirius. I'd say the Weasley's too but they're too close to Dumbledore at this point and that meddler would more then likely obliviate you. His oblique 'Greater Good' ...thing and all, well no time like the present to deal with the past, ready to go?" Lilly stacked up the photo's of her deaths and tore them in half before nodding,

"If I fail this time...I don't want to go back for another try even if its offered...I can't handle it..." Duo gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled his favorite client in a warm hug,

"Not a problem princess, sometimes we all just need to rest, do yourself a favor this time around and enjoy your life some, get in trouble, make friends with people before you have to become comrades in arms. Oh and for crying out loud decide which one of your best friends you actually love romantically and enjoy the benefits, gotta say being bi must really make things difficult to decide but you _need_ to make a decision for all of your own good." Grimacing the beautiful woman only nodded as she began to fade away,

"Yeah...thanks Duo...take care of yourself..." He waved sadly as she completely vanished, sighing wearily the Reaper dropped bonelessly into his chair suddenly feeling far older then he had before the meeting. After a moment or two a man wearing a well tailored suit and a black wool overcoat appeared before Duo's desk, his sharp features and slicked back black hair giving the impression of a severe personality. Humming for a moment he placed a paper bag on the desk,

"You didn't tell her that your job was on the line if she failed, why? Oh and I brought you some rather excellent fish and chips, I know you use to enjoy it when you visited England, you yanks never prepare it correctly." Duo for his part rolled his eyes and grabbed the offered food, he wouldn't admit it but his boss was right which just confused the young Reaper, how do you screw up fried fish?

"Thanks Death sir, and as for why I didn't tell her well...I didn't want to put anymore pressure on her, I purposely didn't give her time to process everything as is, I sincerely doubt she'd agree to trying one last time if she really thought about what she's up against. Add to that my stance on lying to my clients and well...I felt it was for the best." Death nodded slowly as he sipped from the cup of cola that appeared in his hand,

"I see, well I for one truly hope she succeeds, I've had a soft spot for her ever since she destroyed the Hollows rather then testing out that 'Master of Death' theory and you've been a rather good apprentice and I'd hate to lose you. Well ta for now Mr. Maxwell, keep me appraised of your wards progress."

* * *

><p>As Lilly became aware of her surroundings she fought off the wave of vertigo that hit her suddenly, shaking her head she saw flashes of red and paused in shock, shakily raising a hand that was far too small she grabbed a bit of her dark red hair admiring it with a sad smile. She'd always liked her hair growing up, it was identical to her mothers according to Aunt Petunia, not the orange of the Weasley family but an honest to goodness rich red. It had changed to a silky raven black after her godfather Sirius had blood adopted her and she'd always lamented the loss but never let her new dad know, her happiness was all the old dog cared about and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Releasing her hair she felt a gentle hand grip her back,<p>

"You ok Lilly? You looked like your life was flashing before your eyes," Neville Longbottom asked, concern written all over his round face, it took all of Lillith's self control to not break down in tears and pull the boy into a crushing hug. Neville had died two years earlier from Lilly's point of view in the same raid that Hermione had gone missing from, she'd found her longtime friend's body surrounded by dead Death Eater's, Bellatrix LeStrange's severed head at his side with the Sword of Gryffindor stabbed cleanly through it. She'd cried for weeks, fruitlessly searching for her missing friend while slaughtering anything stupid enough to get in her way, that was also when she discovered she was completely capable of waging a war of terror while going on a two week bender. Realizing she hadn't responded she gave him a weak smile,

"Just nerves is all mate, just nerves," he nodded looking a bit ill himself,

"I know what you mean, I've heard Snape is...not a pleasant person," Lilly's eyes widened at first in shock, then narrowed as a sadistically gleeful smile crawled up her face. Turning quickly so Neville wouldn't see the anticipation she was openly broadcasting she noticed Hermione was at the next table over discussing the potions book with Daphne Greengrass, ah yes, this was the class that started Ronald's campaign of pratitude towards the bookworm. Till the day he died he'd considered her a traitor for befriending a Slytherin and it had caused no end of grief within the Defense Association fifth year and on, casting a quick tempus Lilly decided she had a few minutes before Snape showed. Standing Lilly went over to the two girls and offered a polite curtsy to Daphne,

"Ms. Greengrass, I'd wanted to speak to you earlier but seeing as my fellow Gryffindor's make it exceedingly difficult to approach anyone from your house without hex's being thrown about I've lacked the occasion. I'm attempting to put together an inter-house study group and I was hoping perhaps you and any other interested Slytherin's would be willing to join, it is an open invitation and you need not answer now." The entire room had gone quiet observing the unprecedented act of civility from a Gryffindor to a Slytherin, well in recent memory anyway, Daphne for her part stood and returned the curtsy before taking back to her seat.

"I find your offer intriguing Ms. Potter, I had overheard you and Ms. Granger here discussing many interesting theorems on the Express and would like to offer some of my own ideas at a later date," she nodded to the pretty blonde and turned to leave while giving the perplexed Hermione a warm smile. Goddess she loved pureblood politics, Daphne would understand soon enough that her offer was legitimate but the rest of her house would be over analyzing the event for weeks on end. She took her seat mere seconds before Snape swooped into the room, Lilly really needed to find a way to send Duo a gift basket for this one, cranking her occulumency barriers to the max she kept her anticipation locked up tight.

The overblown bat went through the same insults and speeches he had the first time around then began role call, as he reached her name he passed and leered at her,

"Ah, Lillith Potter, our new...celebrity," Lilly grinned while pushing a bit of magic into her eyes to make them glow faintly, she'd found Death Eater's tended to find the sight rather disconcerting right before you disemboweled them with a sword.

"Well if I had known that being a celebrity would have to entail my parents being brutally murdered by a raging psychopath, being left with a disfiguring scare, being abandoned on the doorstop of muggles who despise magic and being treated like a house elf till the age of eleven I probably would have tried to stop my mothers former friend from betraying us to Voldemort in exchange for the loss of said celebrity status. You wouldn't know anything about betrayal, would you _Severus?_" The room was dead silent and Snape looked like he was about to explode in rage or faint from shock, Lilly was hoping for the former rather then the latter, the game had just begun and she had sixteen years of baggage to unleash on the Death Eater.

Hermione looked scandalized but that was unsurprising honestly, she hadn't had her ideals destroyed by useless adults quite yet, Daphne looked almost amused while the rest of the class was displaying a mixed bag of emotions ranging from pity to shock. Clearing her throat she added, "I do believe you were trying to belittle and degrade a bunch of eleven year old children to make your empty pointless existence mean something Professor, best get on it so you can start handing out detentions." As Snape exploded in rage Lilly smiled wider, Potions had suddenly become her most favorite course at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>For those curious, yes Death is Death from Supernatural, I like the actor so meh, why not, anyway if you want more review, take care all.<strong>


End file.
